Fragmen
by Dinaffa
Summary: Cuplikan lama itu terus datang meminta untuk diingat. Tanpa Mamori sadar dia berada di mana. Seiring berakhirnya cuplikan itu, rasa senang menghinggapinya karena suatu rasa … For ES21 Award: Run to Win. /RnR?


**.**

**For Eyeshield 21 Award, August : Run to Win**

**Disclaimer © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : OoC, AU, future, typo(s), e.t.c**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmen<strong>

By **riidinaffa**

* * *

><p>Wanita muda itu mengenang ingatan masa lalu yang tersusun apik di dalam otaknya. Ingatan tentang mereka yang dibaluti seragam merah menyala yang sama menyalanya dengan semangat mereka. Senyum indah terpeta di bibir mungilnya yang manis saat mengenang saat itu.<p>

Dia, mantan _manager_ Deimon Devil Bats generasi pertama mungkin merasakan aliran semangat yang tidak pernah padam dalam sukmanya. Sehingga tidak pernah bosan-bosannya ingatannya mengenang masa-masa dulu.

Perjuangan Devil Bats selalu menjadi pokok pikirannya jika sedang melamun. Bagai cakrawala yang muncul dari ufuk timur, dia bersama para sahabat-sahabat Devil Bats merangkak naik. Terus dan terus naik hingga puncak tertinggi.

Tapi, juga bukan seperti cakrawala yang akan turun merosot ke barat, mereka akan tetap di puncak dengan terus mempertahankan prestasi mereka.

Beralih ke ingatan lain, enigma-enigma lama yang sulit terpecahkan kini telah terungkap. Jikalau dikata bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa naik, kini mereka bisa membuktikan dilema utopia mereka yang berkisah tentang harapan. Mereka naik terus seiring dengan dorongan api semangat.

Mungkin, jika tiada ofensif yang menyalak-nyalak, titik impian itu tidak akan terwujud. Akan selamanya menjadi delusi-delusi murahan yang tidak akan memiliki dasar.

Berkonotasi sebagai kelelawar setan yang terbang dari neraka, hingga terus menuju surga. Mendapati kebahagian yang berawal dari impian—dan tentunya tidak memiliki sifat _ignorant_ seperti yang orang lain bilang.

Melakukan repetisi setiap kali gagal atau terus menapaki jejak baru setiap kali berhasil. Merebut segala kemenangan yang dulunya direbut oleh tim lain.

Perjuangan mereka yang begitu keras, terbayang-bayang lagi oleh Mamori. Apalagi perjuangan mereka dulu di lapangan yang bersemai salju yang putih dan lembut. Fragmen-fragmen itu kini berputar. Menari-nari di ruang paradigma Mamori.

Mamori ingat, betapa susahnya merebut kemenangan dari sang Kaisar. Melewati segala kisah yang dulunya hanya fatamorgana dengan senyum semangat yang tidak kenal lelah. Mengulum senyum masam ketika pertahanan dilewati oleh Kaisar.

Walau tidak memiliki senjata tangkas seperti tim lain—dan cukup hanya dengan bakat terbatas serta jiwa yang dilumuri rasa pantang menyerah, mereka terus mengguncang pertahanan sang raja di bawah guyuran anggun salju yang memucat.

Menggunakan segala strategi, memperjuangkan semua tenaga, dan tidak pernah mau tertarik oleh gravitasi keputusasaan. Itulah Devil Bats. Yang terus menerus dimiliki generasi-generasi berikutnya.

Senyum Mamori tertahan, walau hanya mengecap sekali menjadi sosok _manager_ Deimon Devil Bats—tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu istimewa daripada menjadi _manager_ Saikyodai Wizard—dia begitu bahagia.

Bahagia telah menjadi bagian dari tim berseragam merah. Melewati kebahagiaan dari kebahagian kecil dan sampai kebahagian besar—walaupun setiap kebahagiaan itu akan terasa indah. Mengecap kemenangan dari hasil jerit payah tim.

Bermanifestasi dalam perasaan manis yang menyejukkan jiwa. Mengibarkan kejayaan secara frontal tanpa gentar. Dan memancarkan guratan berkas cahaya yang memiliki lumonitas tak terhingga dari sebuah lentera perjuangan.

Terasa indah dan berbekas tiada pernah hilang walaupun tahun-tahun baru yang menyambut dari gerbang yang dibangun di tengah musim dingin. Bermekaran seperti pohon sakura di musim semi, atau seperti fuyuzakura yang bermekaran di musim dingin.

Terbang seperti pucuk _dandelion _yang tercerai berai, mengangkut harapan agar sampai ke pangkuan penguasa alam dengan bantuan sang angin. Dan seperti _carnation_ yang mengembang mengumbar kasih sayang.

Sulit digambarkan kata-kata memang. Harapan, kebahagiaan, kesabaran yang dicercah Mamori selama berkecimpung dalam hidup Devil Bats. Tidak mengenal waktu dan semuanya terasa begitu singkat, tidak menyadari jiwa yang berlalu lalang menemani hari.

Bahkan, Mamori tidak menyangka sudah lima tahun dia meninggalkan kursi _manager_ yang berawal dari kegiatannya di Devil Bats. Walau hanya memegang jabatan _manager_, Mamori merasa sangat beruntung.

Merasa kehidupan SMU-nya terisi dengan segala macam kegiatan yang tidak terduga. Strategi tim, mengurus para pemain—terlebih setelah melewati laihan neraka dari Hiruma, memberi atensi kepada seluruh anggota, atau pun tanggung jawab dengan keadaan tim.

Mamori merindukan semua itu. Merindukan bagaimana rasanya bergabung dalam sebuah tim, melakukan segala kebersamaan kerja sama tim, dan kemenangan yang dipetik sebuah tim. Dia benar-benar merindu.

Matanya menerawang, ke langit abu-abu. Terdiam dan tidak menyadari tempatnya melamun sekarang.

"_TOUCHDOWN!_"

**Priiiiiiiiiiiit**!

Suara Machine Gun Sanada membahana di lapangan Tokyo Dome, koinsiden dengan suara peluit panjang. Membuyarkan lamunan Mamori yang sudah terbang kemana-mana. Bergaung dan membuat perhatian Mamori kembali ke lapangan.

Lapangan? Mamori tidak sadar bahwa kini, dia berada di sebuah stadion.

"YAA! DEVIL BAAATS!" disambung teriakan Suzuna—yang tetap melengking walaupun usianya sudah bertambah lebih tua ketimbang saat dia menjadi _cheerleader_ dahulu.

Bersamaan saat Mamori membayangkan kemenangan Mamori ketika Devil Bats generasi pertama saat memenangkan Christmas Bowl, sekarang Mamori bisa memandang Devil Bats generasi penerusnya memenangkan Christmas Bowl—lagi.

Riuh gemerlap sorak-sorai yang bergema, bersamaan dengan salju yang menyemai di lapangan hijau. Mamori mengeratkan mantelnya. Menatap sekeliling, benaknya merespon apa yang tengah terjadi hingga manik _sapphire_-nya menatap papan angka.

Devil Bats memimpin skor.

Pertandingan telah berakhir.

Mamori menyadari sesuatu. Seulas senyum terpatri di paras ayunya. Dengan semangat, tubuhnya menggestur pelan. Berdiri di tengah udara dingin yang menggelitik.

"Yaa! Devil Baaaaatss!" suara beningnya ikut bergabung dengan sorak-soraian penonton. Secara instingtif dia tahu kalau Devil Bats memenangkan pertandingan.

**Psiuuuuu**!

**Ctar**!

Kembang api pun berloncatan ke udara. Berwarna-warni mewarnai langit mendung. Tidak mau tahu dengan salju yang mengguyur tanah Tokyo. Terus membelah angin dan bermekaran dengan ledakan di angkasa.

Mamori dan Suzuna berpandangan. Perasaan heran menyeusup hatinya di antara perasaan senang yang membuncah.

Siapa yang memasang kembang api di saat begini?

"YA-HAAA!"

Teriakan itu! Mamori dengan cepat mengadahkan pandangannya ke langit. Bukan! Bukan ke langit. Merupakan ke sebuah helikopter yang terbang di atas stadion. Memiliki aksen angka satu di badan helikopter nya.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi terjawab.

"YAA! Bahkan You-_nii_ juga ikut menonton pertandingan!" seru Suzuna sembari menunjuk helikopter itu.

Senyum Mamori tidak luntur, "Dasar setan," dan kekehan kecil meluncur dari kedua belah bibir Mamori. Tidak menyangka temannya—yang mungkin tergila-gila akan setan—juga ikut menonton pertandingan dan kemenangan Devil Bats generasi yang sekarang.

Sementara itu, gegap gempita yang melanda stadion terus berlanjut. Dengan kembang api yang meledak, seakan tidak ada habisnya. Memecah lembayung mega legap yang menaungi Tokyo Dome.

Disertai rentetan peluru _assault rifle_ yang menyerbu dari atas udara—tanpa sang penembak peluru khawatir akan keselamatan para pemain di lapangan.

Rasio lama datang memenuhi kepala Mamori, kontinu dengan fragmen-fragmen lama yang berhenti berputar. Kemenangan yang dulu mereka raih dengan susah payah, kini berakhir dengan kemenangan yang diiringi sorakan riuh dari mulut para penyemangat.

Merasakan sensasi kemenangan yang menjalar di setiap nadi. Juga kehangatan lama yang kembali datang menyelimuti sukma.

Bersamaan dengan sang mentari yang muncul malu-malu di balik awan. Memberi konklusi pada Mamori bahwa hari ini dan berikutnya akan terasa menyenangkan.

Tersenyum senang menyambut datangya sinar cakrawala, menghangat di tengah guyuran butiran lembut salju putih. Melanjutkan dilema yang masih menjadi rahasia—terkuak perlahan seiring waktu menemani hidup.

**.**

**. **

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span>AN:

Kyaaaa! _Fanfic_ ancur, bahasa abal. Penyakit abalis-ku kambyuuuuuuh! #lebay

Ini _fanfic_ pertamaku di FESI, sekaligus buat _award_. Aaah … alangkah jahatnya aku memberikan _fanfic_ abal begene buat _award_. Admin, silahkan keroyok akuuuu (kalau berkenan).

Ya jelas sih aneh, apalagi _ending-_nya, wong ini _fanfic_ dibuat waktu tiga jam. Terus … emang ada ya orang ngelamun saat nonton pertandingan? QAQ

Gimana _Run to Win_-nya? Kerasa gak kemenangannya? Kalo gak, berarti memang_ feeling_-ku benar. Gak terasa banget dah. Gaje banget.

Ini juga buatnya buru-buru. Soalnya _file_ yang lama di bawa merantau oleh kakakku yang terkutuk #digetokpakekelapa.

Ah! Sudah dulu deh omongan gapenting yang satu ini.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
